Le salon du Terrier
by Evelya
Summary: J.K Rowling n'a jamais précisé où le couple Remus-Tonks est né, et bien sachez que ce fut au Terrier ! ("Tonks voyait bien que sa présence ne laissait pas Remus indifférent, bien au contraire"). Drabble-Rating M. [Remus.L/Nymphadora.T]
Titre : Le salon du Terrier

Longueur : Drabble

Rating : **M, scène explicite !**

Couple : Remus / Tonks

Genre : Romance-Humour

Résumé : J.K Rowling n'a jamais précisé où le couple Remus-Tonks est né, et bien sachez que ce fut au Terrier ! « Tonks voyait bien que sa présence ne laissait pas Remus indifférent, bien au contraire.»

Disclaimer : On peut situer la scène qui va suivre avant le décès de Sirius. Donc je ne suis pas la chronologie de la naissance du couple Remus-Tonks de J.K Rowling selon les livres.

Nda : Ce couple est trop rare à mon goût, je m'en fais une joie de vous partager cet écrit !

Je remercie les auteurs de fictions ayant écrit bien avant moi les relations de Remus et Tonks, j'ai vraiment apprécié « La jupe en cuir » de CamilleLitteraire (un peu de pub pour les autres ne fait pas de mal non plus ^^ )

 **Attention le rating M n'est pas là pour rien, scènes de sexe explicite !**

 **Précisions : Pas de béta pour la relecture de ce drabble donc veuillez m'excuser si quelques fautes se sont glissées dedans !**

Allons, place à l'histoire !

Vos reviews me font et me feront toujours plaisirs ^^

 **« Le salon du Terrier »**

Remus se sentait étriqué comme cette pauvre chaise coincée entre la table en bois usée par les nombreux coups des jumeaux Weasley et le vieux canapé en velours élimé qui avait supporté bon nombre de postérieurs.

Mais voilà, lui qui jusque là s'efforçait de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, et encore moins son désir, affichait une érection peu subtile et encore moins agréable. Et ce qui ajoutait pour le moins de l'embarras c'était cette situation rocambolesque.

Il avait été gentiment invité par Arthur et Molly au Terrier, ceux-ci étaient désireux de s'entretenir avec lui sur les actions de l'Ordre. Ce qu'il ne se doutait pas c'était que cette invitation n'était pas seulement entre lui et les Weasley, non, ils avaient invités la jeune Nymphadora qui depuis peu le fixait étrangement mais surtout avec insistance.

Il avait été sacrément aveugle !

Au début Remus pensait que la métamorphomage avait le béguin pour Sirius qui était réapparu pour mieux se calfeutrer dans sa maison de famille.

Il se souvenait qu'au QG, Tonks portait ses tee-shirts grimés de quelques slogans très années soixante-huitarde, ses jupes de couleur criarde côtoyaient des boots ou des rangers. Elle était sans arrêt en mouvement, les yeux rieurs lorsqu'elle se trouvait parmi eux. Et puis peu à peu ce doute c'était transformé en jalousie pour finir par de la stupeur. Un beau jour alors qu'il venait d'entrer chez Sirius il vit Tonks la mine grisâtre, presque malade. Son ami l'avait prit par le col pour l'emmener dans un des salons, Il entendit de la bouche de Sirius cette phrase « Elle est en train de crever le cœur ouvert, c'est pas permis de la laisser souffrir comme ça Remus, fait quelque chose ! »

Et Remus comprit pourquoi soudainement Tonks semblait dépérir, les cheveux ternes. Il croyait à ce moment là que c'était la faute de Sirius. Pas de sa faute.

Mais quel idiot !

Il le reconnaissait, il en avait mis du temps à comprendre que le béguin de la jeune femme n'était pas pour son meilleur ami mais bien pour lui. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir, comment aurait il pu seulement imaginer qu'une aussi jeune et jolie femme s'intéresse à lui, vieux, laid, pauvre et lycanthrope de surcroit !

« -Remus pensait donc qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas avertir Harry tout de suite de cette intervention ». Souffla Arthur Weasley face à Nymphadora Tonks.

A l'entente de son prénom les pensées de Remus s'évaporèrent pour revenir à l'instant présent, au Terrier.

Calé entre deux coussins sur son canapé moderne si l'on se situait dans les années 60, Arthur se délectait d'un chocolat chaud agrémenté d'une larme de whisky sous l'œil avisé de son épouse qui l'écoutait religieusement.

Tonks semblait de même avis et sous cet air mystérieux se cachait deux yeux malicieux qui se promenaient allégrement entre le couple et le célibataire. Celle-ci était le plus gracieusement possible installée sur un petit fauteuil qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui était plutôt confortable. Avant de venir, la jeune femme s'était interrogée et scrutée de nombreuses fois au miroir avant de se décider de se vêtir d'une jupe pourpre s'arrêtant juste au dessus du genou. Elle avait troqué ses tee-shirts rocks pour un haut mi-transparent, mi-dentelle noire. Ce n'était pas vraiment chic, pas vraiment rock mais plutôt baroque. On pouvait deviner ses bretelles de soutien gorge et un joli décolleté. Juste une nippe de plus qui correspondait à son humeur : passionnée.

Des bas noires achevaient cet étrange habillement pour cette énergumène, elle avait même investit dans des souliers en cuirs à petit talons. Remus en aurait glissé de son tabouret de bois s'il l'avait vu se démener autant !

-Hmm, il me semble qu'Harry est bien fougueux et le connaissant s'il est au courant de l'affaire, il sera furieux mais… il faut bien le protéger. Je suis du même avis que Remus et ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. Sirius s'est-il prononcé sur l'affaire ? Questionna Tonks, ses cheveux devenus bleus turquoises puis fushia en l'espace de trois secondes.

-Il a envoyé un hibou…

La voix rauque de Remus ricocha sur les murs du salon et Molly fit un rictus. Elle était fichtrement éraillée cette voix.

-… Et… et il semble du même avis que nous tous, nous devons commencer à surveiller de plus près les actions des Malefoy. Sirius est persuadé que s'il y a une action, les Malefoy seront en première ligne.

Remus semblait hypnotisé par les cheveux de la belle, ses yeux ne décrochaient pas des variations de couleurs, il ne savait même pas ce que sa bouche sortait, il expliquait ce que Sirius pensait mais sa pensée était bien loin de l'Ordre et bien loin des Malefoy.

Alors voilà, il avait une érection, et Merlin savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, ni le bon endroit !

Tonks voyait bien que sa présence ne laissait pas Remus indifférent, bien au contraire ! Il semblait effarouché le petit loupiaux, ratatiné sur son tabouret mais l'œil vif dirigé sur elle.

-Et bien, c'est donc décidé ! Nous voilà tous d'accords, acheva Molly Weasley une main sur le genou de son époux.

Molly n'était pas myope et avait bien plus d'une corde à son arc, elle était dans les confidences de la douce et jeune Nymphadora. Elle l'aimait bien cette petite, bien qu'elle est mis son dévolu sur la personne de Remus. Enfin, ce petit arrangement ne lui déplaisait pas, si elle pouvait jouer les entremetteuses, elle en était bien heureuse !

Alors que le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et qu'Arthur finissait son chocolat, un silence s'installa.

-Hem, que penses-tu d'aller chercher les sacs de farine dans la remise Arthur ? Il me les faut pour demain matin et tu sais bien que les petits pains aux fours n'attendent pas !

-Mais… maintenant ? S'étonna Mr Weasley.

-Oui maintenant ! S'exaspéra son épouse. Ils pèsent des tonnes ces sacs et ce même s'il y a la baguette !

Alors qu'un Arthur ronchonnant suivit d'une Molly sur ses traces se dirigeaient en direction de la cuisine, Remus se sentait désappointé. Qu'allait-il dire à présent ?

-« Remus », commença doucement Tonks et ledit Remus frissonna, il aimait la manière dont elle prononçait son prénom. « Que dirais-tu de t'asseoir confortablement, et pas sur ce minuscule tabouret qui doit te labourer le derrière », plaisanta t-elle.

-Je te répondrai que mon derrière va bien, merci répondit le loup garou non sans lancer un regard étonné en direction de la jeune. Mais tu as raison c'est très inconfortable !

Et sur cette phrase, Remus s'assit non loin de la jeune femme sur un canapé à l'aspect miteux bien que moelleux. Il le voyait bien, Tonks avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle souriait à n'en plus s'arrêter ! Elle était sacrément jolie dans cette petite jupe et ce haut noir !

Bien qu'impressionné par la répartie du loup, Tonks se demanda comment Remus allait amorcer la conversation, n'y allait-elle pas un peu trop fort, allait-il se laisser faire ? Saurait-elle le séduire ?

Bien sûr qu'elle le saurait s'admonesta t-elle en son for intérieur, elle n'avait pas investit dans une jupe et dans des talons pour rien !

Remus trouva soudainement l'inspiration, il n'allait tout de même pas rester comme ça sans rien dire, il n'était plus un collégien!

\- Comment se passe ton travail, Tonks ? Pas trop dur ? Demanda t-il.

Elle regardait son beau loup, il était magnifique ! Et chou…

-Oh non ! J'adore ! Lui dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Tu sais, hier encore nous étions sur une nouvelle affaire. J'ai sonné à la porte du sorcier que nous prenions en filature, il ne s'est pas douté que la petite fille innocente en laquelle je m'étais métomorphosée allait lui donner autant de fil à retordre ! Plaisanta t-elle. Bon ceci dit il s'est bien défendu et je me suis chopée un méchant bleu au niveau de la cuisse et des bras. Si je ne m'étais pas écrasée sur cette maudite armoire j'aurai pu l'avoir du premier coup ! Scandels, mon coéquipier a fait irruption dans la seconde qui a suivit et l'a stupefixé très habilement.

Les yeux du lycanthrope s'agrandirent, finalement il se serait bien passé des commentaires de l'Auror, tout ça lui filait les jetons. Il savait que le job de Tonks n'était pas tout rose et même dangereux. Mais il pensait que Maugrey avait pris soins de sa petite protégée en la gardant le plus loin possible des interventions musclées et périlleuses du terrain.

Il était inquiet désormais pour la jeune femme, il lui dit :

-Fait quand même attention à toi ! C'est un travail dangereux Tonks, sois prudente !

Il avait même bien envie de toucher deux mots à Fol-Œil.

Tonks s'approcha un peu plus de Remus, touchée par ses paroles et posa sa main sur son bras, ce qui provoqua chez le loup une réaction immédiate, il eu un frisson presque électrisant de son bras jusqu'à tout son corps, le sang affluant immédiatement à son pénis.

Encore une fois il le sentit en forme, si c'était possible.

Il se sermonnait vertement, rien qu'une simple pression sur son bras l'électrisait, qu'est ce que ce serait alors si elle l'embrassait ?

Ses pensées furent écourtées par la sensation d'un petit poids sur son épaule et un corps chaud collé contre lui. Elle avait posée sa tête, ses cheveux -rouge à présent- sentaient le savon et chatouillaient ses narines.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'asseoir aussi près d'elle. Maintenant la tentation était trop grande ! Merlin il ne pouvait pas- n'avait pas le droit- et puis mince !

En quelques secondes il leva vers lui son petit visage pâle en forme de cœur et vit ses petites perles marron le regarder avec bonheur. Il franchit aisément le peu d'espace qu'il restait pour caresser de sa bouche ses lèvres fines.

Elle frissonna et se laissa totalement offrir à lui, ouvrant enfin ses lèvres, la langue mutine se lia à la sienne.

Il fut totalement happé par la sensation divine de son odeur, de sa peau-il touchait son cou et sa langue humide. Il s'arracha de sa bouche pour continuer à la lécher dans le cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille ce qui arracha un petit cri à la jeune femme.

Enfin, et là les sensations ne finirent plus de l'envahir, elle déboutonna le bouton de son pantalon, introduisant sa main jusqu'à la fine matière de coton qui protégeait son intimité.

Elle le fixait à présent de son regard pénétrant et flamboyant et lui fit une chose absolument magique, elle descendit cette dernière barrière pour toucher son gland et ses testicules ce qui lui fit immédiatement bouger son bassin. Il sentit sa main descendre et remonter le long de sa hampe ce qui lui provoqua un grand frisson de plaisir, elle continuait inlassablement à le caresser alors qu'elle le regardait dans ses yeux pour les baisser sur son sexe, ce qui contribuait à la rendre encore plus sexy. Il avait envie d'elle, là, tout de suite.

Mais apparemment le plaisir n'était pas finit puisqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur son gland. Elle avait mit sa tête entre ses jambes pour le lécher. Merlin tout puissant ! C'était encore meilleur ! Il bascula sa tête en arrière, les yeux plissés, la bouche ouverte, il s'entendit souffler un long soupir.

Remis de sa sensation première, il releva sa tête pour toucher ses cheveux soyeux et la regardât aspirer, happer et sucer son sexe avec avidité. Agenouillée devant lui, elle mit consciencieusement la pointe de sa langue sur le gland et descendit tout d'abord doucement puis enfin plus rapidement jusqu'à la base du pénis, elle refit ce geste plusieurs fois tout en caressant ses testicules ce qui le rendit complètement fou. Lorsqu'elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche il se sentit venir, il appuya doucement sa tête intimant de rester là où elle était et dans un dernier mouvement de bassin il jouit et explosa dans sa bouche.

Rapidement elle lança un sort de nettoyage sur elle et sur lui puis elle releva son caleçon et son pantalon descendu en bas de ses pieds et lui sourit.

Remus sentit en lui une boule de lave, d'amour et de feu l'envahir lorsqu'il la vit aussi belle et parfaite. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Il se mit à la remercier au creux de son oreille. Tonks se mit à rire, des étoiles dans les yeux, les cheveux en pétard de couleur rouge-sang. Enfin parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus il l'embrassa amoureusement, éperdument.

Enfin au bout de quelques minutes elle se sépara de lui et lança moqueuse :

-Tu as conscience qu'on a fait ça dans le salon des Weasley ?

Remus sortant du brouillard post-jouissance, se colora gentiment d'une couleur rouge sur ses joues.

-J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien entendu !

Elle éclata de rire sous sa réponse. Ses yeux brillaient, ses cheveux luisaient. Et le cœur de Remus explosait. Heureusement qu'il s'était laissé aller !

-Tu viens chez moi ? Proposa t-il.

Muette pour toute réponse elle lui sourit et lui prit sa main. Ils se levèrent ensemble et ils partirent du Terrier.

Les Weasley depuis longtemps s'étaient couchés sur leurs deux oreilles. Ils savaient bien que ces deux là finiraient tôt ou tard à finir ensemble, en revanche, ils ne se doutaient pas que leur salon serait une place de choix dans les préliminaires du couple !

* * *

Nda : A très bientôt, je l'espère ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu !


End file.
